Doing the Robot
by Furgus1
Summary: Yosuke invites Labrys to his house. What events will unfold inside his bedroom?


Doing the Robot

Greetings everyone. My name is John Poochinski, and I am an aspiring Fanfictionalist. Being raised by a family that loved the SMT series, I decided to do my family proud, by writing my first fanfiction for the Persona series. I wanted to be a bit ambitious, so I started with a Yosuke X Labrys lemon fic. I hope you guys enjoy!

_Note: Due to censorship laws, any explicit terms are replaced with SMT terms instead. Such words are bolded._

* * *

Yosuke paced around his room restlessly. Sweat dripped from his brow as he constantly fidgeted with his hands. He had run into Labrys, literally, earlier at school, and while being helped out of the trashcan, invited her to his room.

"Alright, Yosuke. You bit the bullet and did it. Went off smoothly. Now you just need to turn on the charm, and she'll be falling for you in no time. Let's see, what witty insights can I provide her? Hey baby, wanna come into my room and play some Monster Hunter? I've got a 50 HR hunter that... No! Stupid! She's probably like, at HR 120 or something! Alright, what else... Hey, you want to watch me play some SMT: Nocturne? I can show you... No! Idiot! I haven't even got past Forneus! C'mon, c'mon, need something... Hey babby, want to watch me play some Dark Sou... No, you moron! All my characters are cursed! Think...thin-"

His overly long monologue was cut short by the ringing of the doorbell. Tripping over his feet, Yosuke scrambled downstairs and flung the door open hard, slamming it loudly against the wall. In front of him was Labrys, wearing her usual school uniform. In Yosuke's eyes however, she was anything but ordinary. Her smooth, slightly-metallic skin glistened in the sun, her soft grey hair blew lightly in the wind. Most of all, her small smile along with her large red eyes nearly gave Yosuke a heart attack.

"H-Hey Labrys, y-you want to, uh, Sp-spaghetti into my pants...pockets, uh, h-heh..." 'Alright,' thought Yosuke, 'nailed it.' Labrys let out a small giggle.

"You're such a funny guy Yosuke. Strange, but funny. Now, I thought you were going to show me to your room?"

"Ah! Of course, right this way." said Yosuke, leading her into his room.

* * *

"You sure do have a lot of stuff in here." remarked Labrys as she glanced around the room. Yosuke was sitting beside her, sweating enough bullets to supply a small army base.

"Yeah, it is kind of messy, isn't it?"

"A little bit. But, you know, this _is _the first time I've been inside a guy's room." Upon hearing those cliched words, Yosuke's heart burst into a frenzy. He knew he couldn't hold back much longer. He turned and grabbed Labrys by her shoulders, his face as red as a bleeding tomato.

"Labrys, I'm sorry! My heart has burst into a frenzy, and I-I can't hold back anymore!" Yosuke thrust his face fowards, planting his **Knocker **firmly on her **Aeros**. His **Ghoul** felt around the **Recarm **of her **Virtue**, his **Flauros **wrapping around her **Quetzalcoatl**. Yosuke **Marin Karin** her until he had to **Trafuri**, due to the lack of air.

"Hah... Geez Yosuke! You almost suffocated me!"

"Ah! I'm so sorry! I just caught up in the heat of the moment! Please forgive me!" said Yosuke, slamming his forehead onto the floor at Mach 3 speed.

"Well..." said Labrys, blushing lightly, "if it's you Yosuke, I won't really mind..." Once again, the cliche words set a blaze in Yosuke's heart. He ripped off his clothes at sonic speed, and leaped onto Labrys like a hungry wolf.

"LABRYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" he yelled as he landed on top of her. He immediately **Sukunda **her **Yama**, and **Patra** her soft, round **Black Frost**. Labrys let out a quiet **Bufu** as Yosuke **Feral Bite **her **Lakshmi**.

"Y-Yosuke, slow down a li- Hnn!" Labrys let out a gasp, as Yosuke had suddenly **Rakunda** her **Shiva**.

"Sorry, I don't think I can stop myself now." Yosuke began rapidly **Berserk **her **Hel **with his **Reaper**. He stuck his head between her **Orcus** and slowly **Dia** her **Power**.

"**Agidyne**!" shouted Labrys as Yosuke **Posumudi **her **Barong**. "S-stop!" shouted Labrys, pushing Yosuke onto his back.

"Ow! What's the matter?" asked Yosuke, rubbing the back of his head. By this point, Labrys was blushing intensely.

"I-I can't wait any longer Yosuke." Labrys sat back and spread her **Pabilsag**. "Please! I need your **Jack Frost** in my **High Pixie**!" In what seemed like an instant, Yosuke had removed his **Nue**, placing his stiff **Pazuzu **near Labrys's **Ragnarok Lilith**.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Yosuke like an idiot.

"Yes, I'm sure! Just j-j-jam it in!" Yosuke grabbed Labrys's slender **Tengu** and **Hassohappa** into her **Oberon**. Yosuke began **Diarahan**, sending waves of **Mazio **through Labrys's **Rangda**.

"Ah, Labrys, your **Gabriel **is **Zandyne **my **Samael **so **Life Drain**! **Sukukaja**!"

"S-Sugoi!" said Labrys. "Y-Yosuke, I, I'm about to **Fog Breath**!"

"M-Me too! Let's **Red Capote** together!" Yosuke began **Tentarafoo** faster and harder.

"I-I'm **Megidolaon**!" screamed Labrys as Yosuke **Mahama** one last time into her **Sarasvati**, shooting **Metatron **directly into her **Pyro Jack**. "Hah...hah..." Yosuke lay down on top of Labrys, his **Beelzebub Pulinpa **out of her **Cu Chulainn**. "Y-your **Mara **is so strong and manly, Yosuke."

"Y-You too."

**END**


End file.
